What We Know
by Kat J
Summary: Just something I wrote on the spur of the moment. Hope ya like. ;)


I disclaim, I own nothing at all, nadda, zip, zilch (you get the point)

Anyway, I hope you all like this one

I thought it was a nice change of pace form what I have been writing (so let me know what you all think, please ;))

  
  
  
  


From across the room, he could see the tortured look on her face. He knew she wasn't having a good time, he could read her a mile away. She swung her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall against her back. Sipping the lemony liquid that was warm and needed a spoonful of sugar, but she drank it away, she kept her eyes to the floor. At least if she looked busy, she wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

It was important for her to be there, for Craig. After all, it was his boring party, filled with men in stuffy collared shirts, who drank too much and spent time at home, too little. They were all overworked, aged beyond their years and sadly Craig was beginning to look just as run down. Brady watched her still, trying to catch her attention. His smile spread across his face and met his eyes when she finally noticed him. He winked at her, jerking his head towards the kitchen doors, before he got up and walked through them.

Chloe set down her lemonade and scanned the room, making sure no one saw her leave. She followed in the direction Brady had gone minutes before, slinking out the back door from the kitchen.

Grabbing her from behind, she let out a small gasp at the unexpected feel of his arms around her. He kissed her neck, moving her hair to the side, and rubbing his lips against her exposed shoulder. "God, I've been waiting all night for this," his whispered. His voice husky, and warm against the cool night air. 

"I know." Chloe said, turning to face him. She locked in on his blue depths, and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. 

Brady's arms wrapped around her, as she shivered against him. "I have something for you." He said, smiling down at her. 

"Not here," she smiled, grabbing his face and planting another kiss on his lips. He parted his lips under hers, allowing her access as he deepened the kiss. They rolled against the trellis when they heard someone coming. Hiding in the shrubberies, they continued to kiss, not being able to stop, even if there were caught. Chloe moved her hands up and down his ruffled shirt, feeling his muscles like hard plaster under her soft skin.

Three months they had kept their affair secret. Three months of heavenly meetings and soul searing love making. Three months of endless excuses on her part and three months of supposed dating for him. All of it lies. Lies so delicious and satisfying none of it mattered. At this point they didn't care if someone found out, maybe they even wanted it. Yes, they definitely wanted it, even though it would mean and end to their secret rendevous. 

His hand glided down the small of her back, pressing her body close to his. The silken feel of her dress against his hand, was addictive. "I have something for you," he whispered again, in between pecks and lustful kisses. 

"I can feel what you have for me," she whispered back, bucking her hips into him.

"Not that." He blushed. "Well that too, I guess," he chuckled softly. Chloe loved that laugh, she loved the way it tickled her ears, and made her want him even more. 

"What is it?" She asked quietly, trying not give away their hiding place. She kissed his neck, gently biting down on his earlobe. He tried to formulate complete thoughts, despite the way she kept leaning into him, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"It's nothing special, but I want you to have it." Lightly he moved some stray strands of hair from her face, cupping her chin, so she looked him in the eye. "I need you to."

Chloe stopped her ministrations, and realized how serious he had become. "Okay." She said, aloud, not for any reason, but the fact that he was staring into her so intently, she thought she, better say something. 

"Here." Brady passed her a black velvet box, simple enough, yet still luxurious "It was my mother's," his whispered, quietly, sadly.  


As soon as he said that, Chloe knew this wasn't any ordinary present. It wasn't what was inside the box that would matter, but what it represented. Brady wouldn't have given her anything if he didn't think that they would be together for a long time, but something that his mother had once owned was an entirely different matter. It was deeper, much more personal. He was showing her just how much she meant to him, he loved her. 

Chloe pried the box open, letting a squeak pass through the silent night, from the old hinges. She reached inside, pulling out the small pendent. It was beautiful. A heart, etched with fine detail, and silver trim. 

Chloe held it in her trembling hands, looking up at Brady, tears, glossed her eyes. "I love it," she whispered. Her tone, soft and reassuring. 

Brady was relieved, he knew giving her his mother's necklace was a big step for them. Considering all the time, they had spent lying to everyone about their relationship. This would make it official, people would know they were together and then they would have to deal with the consequences. That's exactly what he wanted, he didn't want to hide their love from anyone, anymore. 

"Would you?" Chloe asked, turning so he could put the gift around her neck.

"Of course." Brady took the necklace from her, and helped her put it on, spinning her back around to face him.

"How does it look?" 

"Wonderful." Brady told her quietly, thumbing away a stranded tear from her cheek. 

For all the decadence accorded to it, it was still just a tarnished silver pendant, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it symbolized their bond, and their commitment. They were ready to tell people they were together and to hell with the consequences.

Brady bent down, hugging her to him. "I love you."

Chloe returned the hug, with everything she had in her. She wanted to savour the moments that they had left. During this time, they were alone in their love. No one knew what they meant to each other, and she didn't want it to be tainted by other's judgements or accusations. In the moment, their love was perfect, because it was theirs and maybe that's whey they had held off telling people for song long. Because once people knew, it was in the air, it was not theirs alone. 

"I love you too." Chloe told him, stealing another one of his tasty kisses. 

He took her hand in his, holding it to his lips and placing a tender kiss. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She laughed softly. 

"Then let's get this over with." They kept their hands intertwined as they walked back into the kitchen and still further into the living room, prepared for the world to finally find out what they already knew, they were in love. 


End file.
